


The Warlock of Yog Sothoth

by Greyhound005



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I guess I found my new favorite crack ship, In which Bill has the only functioning braincell, Jamie and Bill are mlm/wlw solidarity, because just because someone has a high INT doesn't mean they have a high WIS., so that's going to be everybody else's problem now, this isn't going to be relationship focused though, webs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound005/pseuds/Greyhound005
Summary: When mysterious webs force two TARDIS teams to land, the Doctors and their companions must free the Warlock of Yog Sothoth- or die trying.
Relationships: Bill Potts/Zoe Heriot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a university student so I can't promise regular updates, especially because I haven't got an outline for this (silly, I know). Still, I'll do my best to keep this going until the end. Thank you all for reading!

Bill Potts had been waiting for 5 minutes. It felt longer. She drummed her fingers on the Doctor’s desk and looked around to see where he had gotten up to. Nardole was not around either- probably begrudgingly running an errand. Maybe Bill should have been grateful for this wait- it had been a very busy day, and it put off her return to Moira- but her finger-drumming became more complex nonetheless.  _ Rat tat tatatat rat tat tat.  _

10 minutes now. Bill was about to leave the cozy oak office to look for the Doctor when he chose to walk right in. He would strike a dignified figure, what with his mad-scientist hair and imposing stick-like figure, but the casual jacket and hood somewhat ruined it. Especially today, with shortbread crumbs stuck to his lapels. Bill looked at him accusingly.

“You’re late,” she said. 

“You’re early.” He skipped around the desk to avoid her as she half-jokingly swiped at him and settled into his chair, sitting far too low to be truly comfortable. “What was today again?”

“Due date. You wanted to look over my essay before I submitted it.” Bill picked up some papers that were precariously perched on the Doctor’s desk and handed them to him. He flipped through the pages nonchalantly and set them back down.

“Ah, the amygdala-affects-anxiety essay. That would put today as the 12th of January, yeah? Didn’t want to ask Nardole. You had a spelling error in your second and sixth paragraphs and a source in your bibliography that you didn’t use in the essay, but overall your work is quite thorough.” Sighing dramatically, the Doctor swivelled around to face the gothic windows. He stared for a few moments before suddenly leaping up and striding towards a large blue police phone box sitting in the corner. He was halfway inside before leaning back towards Bill.

“While Nardole still isn’t here, I was going to go out. Want to come?”

Bill was already at his side before he had finished asking. “Of course! Wasn’t ready to go home quite yet, and you’ve left me here too long already.” She smiled, just to ensure that he realized that she was joking, but as usual he was not paying too much attention. Instead, he had disappeared inside the box. Bill followed.

The Doctor took his place at the TARDIS controls, hitting all sorts of buttons and flicking dials on each of the console’s six faces. Bill perched herself on one of the many metal staircases leading up to the second level of the impossibly large space- much too large to fit inside of the box the two had entered, though it was indeed the box’s interior. 

With a final lever pulled, the TARDIS groaned into life. The tall column at the center of the room hummed with power, pulsating up and down. Concentric circles with alien engravings located at the column’s crown began to rotate. There were no windows to see outside, but Bill felt a thrill of excitement- they had just taken flight. They’d be out somewhere in time and space and back before Nardole returned to chastise them.

The first few minutes went as normal. The Doctor stood at the controls still, inputting their flight path while Bill shouted suggestions at him. Then -  **_bam_ ** . The TARDIS shook violently. Bill was glad she had the staircase’s railings to hold onto, but the Doctor was not so lucky. He fell to the ground and landed heavily on his right shoulder, frantically reaching up towards the console to get everything under control. Before he could struggle to his feet however, the shaking stopped. Bill and the Doctor exchanged incredulous glances while the TARDIS purred quietly like a content kitten. A few moments of silence passed before Bill noticed- 

“We’ve landed.”

The Doctor finally hauled himself to his feet, wincing slightly as he gripped his shoulder and spun the viewscreen over. Bill ran over to him and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. The viewscreen did not seem to be working- rather than showing them their surroundings, all they saw was murky white gunk criss crossing back and forth. The Doctor grunted, and Bill said, “Well I think that’s not good,” much more confidently than she felt.

“Well I think you’ve quite got a talent for understatement, Ms Potts. Stay here, I’m going to grab the torches.” With that, the Doctor left her alone waiting for the second time that day.

Another 5 minutes passed. Surely he could not be lost in his own TARDIS? Eventually, Bill’s curiosity got the better of her and she opened the TARDIS door. 

It was dark, damp, and quite cold. Bill surmised that they must have ended up in a cave. A few dark tunnels, too smooth to be natural, too rough to be artificial, split off from the chamber the TARDIS was. Wanting a better understanding of her surroundings, Bill circled the TARDIS. There, at the top, where the light was, was webbing covering the TARDIS. Bill was not tall enough to even attempt to clear it off, but she made note to try and find a stick to do so later. She wondered how it had gotten there, but quickly shrugged that off as she heard a noise echo down one of the tunnels.

“Hello?” she called out, and started forward in the noise’s direction. Within a few moments, it was too dark to see. Bill regretted leaving before the Doctor had come back with the flashlights. To keep from bumping into anything, she kept one hand on the walls. This too she soon regretted. Mostly the walls were the same weird too-smooth too-rough texture as they had been where she came from. However, she soon came across a section that felt somehow more wrong. It was wet and sticky and slimy. She tried to recoil, but she found that she could not- her hand was stuck to the wall. Gulping down panic, Bill next tried to back up. This too was futile as her sneakers were similarly glued to the ground. All she had left was to wave her free hand around and hope to find something that could help her, but somehow that too got stuck in webbing.  _ Where was this coming from?  _ Bill could have sworn that that webbing was not there ready to trap her just a second ago. 

Now completely helpless, Bill yelled out for help. Her voice echoed down the tunnel. The noise that had lured her into this hell trap echoed back- closer now. It sounded like footsteps.

Just before Bill could call out to whoever it was coming towards her, she heard bickering.

“Oh Jamie, give it here!” a female voice snapped. Next she felt another cold texture- this time rigid rather than slimy- slice the webbings away and several hands pull her away from her trap, back towards where the TARDIS was sitting.

Now in a less dark area, Bill could see these others. One was a short pretty young woman, maybe about Bill’s age with a round face and short dark hair, wearing what appeared to be a silver jumpsuit. The two others were men, one younger and one older. The younger one was also dark haired and wearing a kilt, something Bill found strange. The older man she thought was shorter, but when Kilt stood protectively beside him she could see that they were about the same height, the older man just seemed shorter because his dishevelled clothes were too large for him. While Kilt eyed her suspiciously, Jumpsuit and Dishevelled were instead staring at the TARDIS, quite confused.

At that moment, the Doctor finally emerged from the TARDIS to be greeted by Bill and this party. The Doctor and Dishevelled locked eyes, and Bill had been travelling with the Doctor long enough to recognize his expression-  _ Oh no. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my sibling for beta reading!

Zoe had been waiting for five minutes. Well, five minutes and thirty-eight seconds, if she wanted to be precise. Jamie and the Doctor  _ had _ been right behind her, but they must have gotten sidetracked. They always seemed to. She drummed her fingers on the TARDIS console, looking over the readouts. Everything seemed to be functioning as normal- the Time Rotor in the middle still lazily wheezed up and down- but Zoe could not be quite sure. The Doctor seemed to have no control over his time machine, leaving them completely up to the mercy of her whims. The Doctor insisted otherwise, but Jamie and Zoe knew better.

Zoe’s attention snapped to the hallway just outside of the large white console room as she heard her bickering companions approach.

“What do you mean, the Loch Ness Monster isn’t real?” she heard Jamie say, his Scottish burr somewhat muffled by something. “We’ve met Yetis before, haven’t we?.”

“Yes, well, those were robots, weren’t they, Jamie?” the Doctor responded. His voice was similarly muffled. It took until they entered for Zoe to see why.

Between the pair of them, they were carrying a large plate of cookies stacked high, and they had evidently already started to whittle away at their provisions. Shortbread crumbs were stuck to the Doctor’s frumpled lapels, adding to his scruffy appearance.  _ They must have raided the kitchen _ , Zoe thought.  _ And they didn’t invite me! _ She started to forgive them when the Doctor held the plate out towards her, but before she could take a cookie, the TARDIS shook violently causing the precariously stacked pastries to fall onto the floor. Zoe was quick enough to grab onto the console, but the Doctor and Jamie were not so lucky, falling to the ground in a heap. Jamie was quicker to recover and helped the Doctor to his feet, who then rushed over to the console to see what was the matter.

“I didn’t touch anything,” Zoe said.

“Oh I know, I know,” the Doctor smiled warmly at her, but she could see he was distracted by the issue at hand.

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked, peering over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“That’s just it, I don’t know. I can’t see anything that would have caused us to shake like that.”

“Hey, look at the scanner!” Jamie pointed, and Zoe maneuvered to join them. Rather than showing their surroundings, all they saw was murky white gunk criss crossing back and forth.

“Well that’s not good,” Jamie said.

“You’ve got quite the talent for understatement, Jamie,” the Doctor responded dryly.

“Where are we?” Zoe asked.

“I’ve absolutely no idea. Come on, let’s go and take a look.”

It was dark, damp, and quite cold. To Zoe, they had obviously arrived in an underground tunnel, though the rock surrounding them was strange- it would seem to be limestone, as most caves were, but rather than being light colored the walls, ceiling, and floor were jet black. In addition, she could not decide if this tunnel was natural or not. It seemed too circular, as if a drill had carved its way through, but there were enough irregularities that that could only remain a hypothesis. The Doctor did not seem too concerned about their surroundings however, instead inspecting the TARDIS. The white gunk they had seen on the scanner coated the base of the TARDIS. He bent down, took out a test tube and swab from his pocket, and extracted a sample. As he stood back up, a curious gleam in his eye, Jamie suddenly darted forward down the tunnel, running as fast as he possibly could. Zoe was startled at the sudden movement but quickly followed. 

After a few moments, she caught up with him. He was crouching in the middle of the tunnel and swearing under his breath, reaching towards the knife he kept on his belt. Noticing Zoe, he put a hand out to stop her.

“Be careful,” he hissed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got stuck on something, give me a second.” 

As Jamie cut himself free from what Zoe now saw to be the same white gunk attaching itself to his feet, the Doctor finally reached his two friends.

“What was that all about?” he asked Jamie, who looked at him incredulously.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear it?!”

“Hear what?”

“That scream!” Zoe and the Doctor glanced at each other, concerned. Jamie shook his head. “Oh, don’t pretend! It was clear as day!”

“Jamie, I don’t know what you’re talking abou- wait, I see something!” Zoe pointed down the tunnel. She could have sworn something in the shadows had moved. 

“Ah, see, I told you!” Jamie said proudly as he leapt back into action. As the travellers rushed down the tunnel, Zoe thought she could make out a light. And yes- there, backlit against it, was a figure levitating a few inches off the ground.

“Help!” the figure was shouting. Jamie reached for his knife again but fumbled- he must have gotten injured the first time he had taken off in these tunnels.

“Oh Jamie, give it here!” Zoe snapped as they approached the figure. She took the knife from him and quickly freed whoever it was from that same sticky webbing. Jamie took one arm and the Doctor the other and together the group trudged back towards the light. 

In a few moments, Zoe could clearly see the person they had rescued. It was a pretty woman, about Zoe’s age, with darker skin and curly hair. She was dressed casually, in early 21st Century clothes. Before Zoe could ask her any questions however, something else caught her eye- a large blue box, almost identical to the TARDIS. Why, she would even think it was, right down to the letters spelling POLICE BOX at the top. But they had left the TARDIS behind them, right? 

Jamie had not seemed to have noticed, or if he did, he found this stranger more worth his time, eyeing her suspiciously. The Doctor however, was also inspecting this TARDIS copy. The four stood for a moment in silence trying to figure each other out, when a new person stepped out of the blue box. He was the tallest of the five in this cavern and also wore clothes similar to those from the 21st Century, notably a long black jacket with hood lined in red. 

The man froze for a split second. Zoe could have sworn she saw panic- and sadness?- flash across his eyes. But in an instant it was gone. Instead, he focused on the young woman. 

“Bill, are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m all right. These people here helped me out a bit,” she said, gesturing towards Zoe and her friends. Zoe realized that she was still holding Jamie’s knife, and handed it back to him. He now seemed to be interested in this latest individual, apparently having noticed another with the Scottish brogue.

Satisfied that his companion was unhurt, the man turned towards the Doctor. “What are you doing here?” he asked, not quite politely.

The Doctor harrumphed. “I should ask you the same thing! Silly thing to do, coming here.”

The other man narrowed his eyes slightly at this comment and opened his mouth to retort, but Zoe cut in.

“Doctor, do you know this man?”

In unison, the Doctor and the tall stranger turned to her and said, “Of course I know him! He’s me!”

At this point Zoe was lost, and she could see the other woman and Jamie were too.

“Is this some sort of sci-fi thing?” the woman asked.

“Yes Bill,” the man said. He looked at Jamie. “Ben and Polly should have mentioned this to you.”

Zoe’s friend looked even more confused, before a moment finally passed and a look of realization crossed his face.

“D-Doctor?”

The other Doctor sighed and nodded before Zoe’s Doctor coughed. “Shouldn’t you dematerialise, then? I would hate to know that I become so careless as to cross my own timestream.”

Neither Bill nor Jamie could quite stop the smirks that crossed their faces- Zoe was luckier and kept her face more impassive. Again the Doctors’ faces closely resembled each other as they glanced disapprovingly at their respective companions. 

“Wonderful idea,” Bill’s Doctor said sarcastically. “But it seems this substance-” he pointed at the webbing that had since grown down from the top of his TARDIS to the bottom, “-has other ideas.”

Zoe could see her Doctor become distracted from their conversation and instantly intrigued by the substance instead, seemingly having just noticed it, and pulled out the test tube containing the sample from his TARDIS. He held it up against this new strain for comparison.

“Hmm, oh dear,” he murmured. “We were forced to land by this too. Curious.”

While the Doctors discussed the substance and argued, Bill turned to Zoe and Jamie.

“Don’t mind him, he can be a bit, well, crotchety,” she said, smiling at them and putting her hand out. “I’m Bill, by the way.”

Jamie and Zoe took turns shaking it. 

“I’m Jamie, and this is Zoe,” Jamie said. Zoe smiled at Bill, and could not help but feel her cheeks get a little warmer. Bill’s eyes were quite pretty. She redirected her attention to Bill’s left ear too. Those were nice earrings.

“And don’t hesitate to scream again if you get stuck, we wouldn’t have found you otherwise. I got stuck myself and was lucky Zoe was right there after me,” Jamie was continuing. Bill looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

“I didn’t scream,” she said.

“Yes, you did! Oh come on, I heard someone scream!” Jamie groaned.

As if on cue, Zoe heard a shriek of terror echo down from one of the corridors. The Doctors immediately stopped what they were doing and turned towards the noise, startled.

“See?” Jamie pointed down the tunnel. “Come on!” 


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a few moments for Jamie to catch up to the source of the screams. A tall woman with long black hair was leaning up against the wall of the tunnel, her hands pressed tightly to her ears. She was facing away from him.

“Are you all right?” Jamie asked her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She was like marble- cold and rigid. No response. Jamie shook her slightly to get her attention. “Hello?”

Bill and her Doctor arrived as the woman unbalanced and- still keeping her position- fell to the ground. Jamie could see her face clearly now. It was a perfect picture of pure terror, brown eyes wide open at a horror she could no longer see. Jamie felt his heart leap up into his throat as he stared at the dead woman in shock. She could not have been much older than he was.

“I- I just found her like this…” he stammered. Bill, always sympathetic, reached out and stabilized him- he had not even realized he was rocking back and forth on his heels. A few moments later, Jamie’s Doctor and Zoe caught up with the small group and gasped as they saw the scene in front of them. Instinctively, Jamie maneuvered around to them and clung to them tight. Bill’s Doctor meanwhile, was crouching down examining the woman.

“She’s been petrified,” he announced.

“How?” asked Bill. Zoe grew even more worried, somehow.

“Could it have been something like Medusa?” she fretted. Her Doctor clicked his tongue.

“Come now, Zoe, Medusa doesn’t exist. However, whoever did this can’t have gone! It’s only been a short minute since this poor woman screamed for help.”

_ And we still were too late, _ Jamie thought. The five of them spread out- not too much at Jamie’s insistence, but enough to get a lay of the tunnels around them.   
  


There were webs here too, but none nearly as thick or as sticky as those which had trapped Jamie and Bill or either of the TARDISes. They certainly weren’t spider webs- Jamie had seen enough of those, and these were much too thick and dense. But the more he looked at these, the more he was sure they tickled something in the back of his memory. If only there was some more light! He was just about to call back to Bill or the Twelfth Doctor to shine one of their flashlights over his way when he heard Bill call out to the rest of them.

“I found something! It’s like a ladder. Here, come see.”

**  
  
**

The Doctors and their companions gathered around the base of a steel ladder set into the side of the tunnel, only a few meters away from the corpse. It disappeared into the ceiling, leaving a small-ish, semi-circular hole for a person to fit through.

“Who wants to go first?” Bill asked under her breath.

**  
  
**

Jamie was the last of the five to clamber through the access hatch at the top of the ladder. It was a tall climb- maybe 20 to 30 feet straight up. He was glad to be done with it. There’s nothing quite like climbing upwards in near total darkness while rocks threaten to trap you in at all sides. The group now found themselves on a hill at the edge of a small, quiet town. The sun was high in the sky, and Jamie could have sworn it was bigger and oranger than the one he and Zoe, and presumably Bill, were used to. Fog hung low over the valley. The Second Doctor straightened his safety-pinned bowtie and began to stride towards the town. 

“Wait, Doctor,” Zoe reached out and grabbed his arm. She bit her lip and glanced back towards the hatch. “We should tell someone about that poor woman.” 

“Well we won’t do that just standing around here, will we? Come on.”

  
  


The town was very still. The only people Jamie could see were his friends, though his perception was not helped by the mist that permeated every corner of the town. Five pairs of feet echoed across cobblestone streets, reflecting off of imposing stone buildings. The air felt much like Jamie’s highlands, only much more… sinister? The Doctor had explained that familiar things always seemed friendlier than unfamiliar things, though.  _ Still _ , Jamie thought,  _ where were all the people? _

The group stopped as they approached an empty circular clearing, a dry fountain feature placed in the middle. Obviously the town center. 

“Now what?” Zoe groaned, though she kept her volume low. Jamie agreed.

“We can’t exactly start banging on people’s doors and asking them about the dead woman we saw, can we?” he said.

“We can ask the mayor,” Bill said. The group turned towards her voice. She was leaning over the fountain looking at something- a piece of paper. Jamie hurried over and looked over her shoulder at it, clinging to her upper arm for some support. It read:

TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN ODD HAPPENINGS IN THE TUNNELS:

PLEASE REPORT TO MAYOR WILBUR MONROE.

OFFICE LOCATED AT 243 WATTS COURT.

THANK YOU.

“You’re quite clever, you know that?” Jamie told Bill. She smiled.

“Be sure to tell the Doctor to give me an A* on my next assignment, then.”

“Aye, will do.”

“Which way is 243 Watts Court?” Bill wondered aloud.

Twelve pointed across the courtyard. “There. I think I see a sign for it.”

Two once again began to march towards his destination, but it was himself who stopped him this time.

“Oh nonononono, Mr Hobo,” Twelve said. “I know you. You’ll disagree with everything he says and get us all under suspicion.”

Sensing a fight was about to erupt between the two Doctors, Jamie was debating the best way to defuse the situation when Zoe beat him to it.

“Doctor, erm,  _ my _ Doctor, I think I saw a library a few blocks back. I think that’s a good place to start.”

Two was obviously fighting with himself about whether to fight with himself or explore the library. After a few moments of deliberating, his curiosity and the library option seemed to win out as he decided not to press his future self. 

“Bill, go with me to examine the library. Find some sources for your next essay,” Twelve instructed her. Bill did not have to say anything- her skeptical expression spoke for her. Obviously this Doctor was an expert at annoying figures of authority as well.

“I’ll go with him,” Jamie quickly offered. Bill only seemed slightly more relaxed, but mouthed  _ thank you _ . 

**  
  
**

The other group turned back to find Zoe’s library, but Jamie and Twelve continued on through the eerily silent streets of the town. 201 Watts, 204 Watts, 206 Watts… 

“I don’t remember you sounding so normal,” Twelve said suddenly.

“I’ve always sounded normal.”

“Ah, it’s the English who sound odd.”

“ _ Exactly _ .”

A moment of silence.

“So… how much has changed, apart from the-” Jamie gestured to indicate Twelve’s height. “-and the-” he circled his face with his finger. Twelve suddenly found it hard to look at his old friend.

“A lot.” Twelve’s voice was dark. Jamie decided not to ask further. Instead, he reached for the other thing he knew about this Doctor.

“How’d you meet Bill?”

The Doctor brightened up considerably at this new line of questioning. “She’s a student at King’s College University.”

“And I’m supposing you teach there?”

Twelve nodded, and Jamie could not help but laugh a little. The Doctor, settle down and give up travelling through space and time? Jamie never would have thought that possible.

“She told me to tell you to give her an A* on her next exam,” he said. “Will you?”

“That depends,” said the Doctor. “Looks like we’re here.”

**  
  
**

243 Watts Court was at the end of a cul-de-sac, and was an odd building. Jamie had seen the architecture future-people had come up with and while this was not the strangest, it was certainly up there. The building was the tallest of those that lined the streets, and was jet black like the rocks in the tunnel rather than being light grey. It was also extremely triangular.

“I suppose we just go up and knock on the door,” Jamie whispered to the Doctor. He did not know why he was whispering, only that it felt right. The Doctor evidently agreed as he walked up to the grand front door and knocked three times, catching himself before a fourth. The sound died in the air faster than Jamie had expected.

They waited.

They waited more.

The Doctor was about to knock again when the door was yanked open by a short, middle-aged man with sunburned skin and long, black hair. His clothes were professional, though not particularly well-cared for. His eyes bugged as he saw the Doctor and Jamie. The Doctor smiled winningly, clearly pleased that someone was here after all. Clearly pleased, or an extraordinary actor.

“Good morning! We saw your flyer about the tunnels and we have something to report.”

The man slowly looked the Doctor up and down. The Doctor had to have been faking- that smile was already wavering. Impatience was threatening to break through at any moment. Eventually the man in 243 Watts Court stood aside and let the travellers in.

Jamie probably should not have been surprised but- more triangles. Triangle portraits, triangle carpets, triangle desks, triangle windows. They were led down a short hallway to a door that- thankfully- was not triangular. The man knocked on the door, cleared his throat, and called out in a soft voice, “Mayor, I’ve some people here who say they’ve been in the tunnels and have something to report.”

A booming voice responded, “Very well. Let them in.”

The office where Twelve and Jamie were led was cozy, but in a very opulent way- it was clear that the occupant had made this place his own, and his tastes were far from cheap. Dark mahogany and gold trimmings decorated the space, with a beautiful tapestry depicting Earth and its solar system proudly displayed behind a soaring, intricately carved wooden chair. Sitting in that chair was the mayor of this town. He was tall, rivalling Twelve in height, with grey hair shaved on the sides and a fancy hat that Jamie’s Doctor would have been immediately jealous of. The moment he saw the two travellers, he jumped up in surprise and signalled to his assistant, who quickly exited the room. Jamie heard the door click, locked.

“Who are you?” the mayor demanded. 

“Passing through,” said the Doctor. “We found a dead woman in your tunnels. We thought you might want to hear about that.”

“Passing through!” the mayor spat. “Nobody ‘passes through’ Diville! First the tunnels become haunted, then a pair of strangers comes out of them!” He was nearly nose to nose with the Doctor now. “For all I know,  _ you’re _ the ones who are doing this to my people!”

“I assure you, we’re not-” Jamie started, but rather than calming Monroe down, all he succeeded in doing was drawing the man’s wrath to him.

“ _ What other reason would you be doing here?! _ ” The poor man was near hysterics. At that moment, the door’s lock clicked again and the short man was back, along with several guards. They were each carrying guns. Guns that were pointed at the Doctor and Jamie. “I’ll question them later. I have a lot of work to do,” said Monroe.

As the Doctor and Jamie were escorted from the mayor’s office and led down a different hallway, all Jamie could do was glance at the Doctor.

  
“I suppose _some_ things never change.”


End file.
